Energy Layer
The '''Energy Layer™' is a component of Beyblade Burst™ tops. Within the Beyblade Burst™ Performance Top System™, the Energy Layer is (structurally) the first layer of the top's anatomy and affects how Beyblade tops engages one another in battle, mainly through the use of Attacks. 'Description' Similar to the Attack Rings, Energy Rings/Fusion Wheels, and Element Wheels/Warrior Wheels, Energy Layers are the primary combat component of the Beyblade and provides the necessary tools and weapons for the Bey to engage other Beys in combat. Most Energy Layers are designed with the likeness of an Avatar and many of their characteristics and attributes are reflected in their design. Energy Layers, much like Energy Rings/Fusion Wheels, and Element Wheels/Warrior Wheels, determine the Spin of the Beyblade top. 'Energy Layer Classifications' The standard construction of an Energy Layer™ usually consists of pieces made from either clear polycarbonate (PC) and colored acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS) plastic materials, as well as metal support pieces (ie. screws and springs) when necessary. All Energy Layer vary greatly in size and shape. 'Performance Top Layers' The first type of Energy Layers™ had a simple structure and design, usually comprising a clear casing over a colored frame. Both pieces featured distinct points of articulation between them which complimented each other as a single unit. This type of Energy Layers originally debuted in April of 2016 in Japan as part of Takara-Tomy's Dual Layer System Beyblade series, being known as Dual Layers. 'Dual Layers' This classification of Energy Layer consist of a clear Over Layer (Japanese: ) and a colored Layer Core (Japanese: ) which work together to structurally support each other. Layer Cores feature the effigy of the Beyblade's Avatar while Over Layers feature the stylized initials of the Energy Layers, engraved in its center. This type of Energy Layers originally debuted in April of 2016 in Japan as part of Takara-Tomy's Dual Layer System Beyblade series, being known as Dual Layers. When Hasbro began manufacture and distribution of Beyblade Burst™ products in the international territories, they would release both the original wave of Beyblade Burst™ and Dual Layer™ tops under their Beyblade Burst™ Performance Top System. 'SwitchStrike Energy Layers' Beyblade Burst™ SwitchStrike™ Energy Layers™ have features that augment the way Beyblade tops behave during collisions while in battle. 'Disc-Intergrated Parts' These layers don't allow discs to be added. You can only have the layer and driver. 'Cho-Z Layers' These layers have metal fused to them. This means that they hit harder and are heavier. However, a lot of them are unbalanced. 'Gatinko Layers' These layers are split into 3 parts, the layer base, the layer weight, and the gatinko chip. This adds many different combinations. 'In the TV Series' In the TV series and graphic novels, many of the Energy Layers are designed and independently by Bladers themselves using 3D printing technology and forge welding. 'In the Graphic Novels' Similar to the TV series, in the graphic novel series, many of the Energy Layers are designed and produced independently by Bladers themselves using 3D printing technology and forge welding. 'Trivia' *The ''Energy Layers produced by Tomy Company LTD. Name in other languages *België: Energielaag *French (a): Couche D'énergie *French (b): Couche D'énergie Fusionnée avec Disque Forgé (Fused Energy Layer and Forge Disc) *Italian: Strato di Alimentazione *Japanese (a): (Layer) *Japanese (b): (Dual Layer) *Japanese ©: (Layer Core), (Over Layer) *Japanese (d): レイヤー|Goddo Reiyā|y}} (God Layer) *Japanese (e): レイヤー|Chō-Zetsu Reiyā|y}} (Cho-Z Layer) *Japanese (f): レイヤー|Gachinko Reiyā|y}}) (GaTinko Layer) *Korean (a): (Layer) *Korean (b): (Dual Layer) *Korean ©: (Layer Core), (Over Layer) *Korean (d): (God Layer) *Korean (e): (Cho-Z Layer) *Korean (f): (G Layer) *Portuguese (a): Camada de Energia *Portuguese (b): Camada de Energia fusionada com Disco de Forja (Fused Energy Layer and Forge Disc) *Russian: *Spanish (a): Capa de Energía *Spanish (b): Capa de Energía Fusionada con Disco de Forja (Fused Energy Layer and Forge Disc) 'References' Category:Redirects